


Panty Raid

by Crazy4Orcas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: be_compromised, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/pseuds/Crazy4Orcas
Summary: A gift bag on the coffee table in the living room caught his eye; it was black with the silver Avengers logo on both sides.  Frowning slightly, he made his way over to it and looked inside.  He had to grin when he read the note on top of a layer of tissue paper.  ‘Go ahead and peek.’





	Panty Raid

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thanks to [enigma731](http://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma731/pseuds/enigma731) and [kiss_me_cassie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie) for the beta and encouragement.

The apartment was quiet when Clint returned after a training session with Steve. He set his gear down in the entryway and after toeing off his shoes, carried a bag of take out into the kitchen. He and Natasha had wanted to try a new Indian restaurant that had been getting rave reviews for its pork vindaloo. Since Steve’s gym was just down the block from the restaurant, he’d stopped on his way home.

“Hi honey, I’m home,” he called with a smirk and was answered with silence. He thought it odd because when he’d texted her about dinner, she’d said she was out with Pepper but would be back before him. He put the take out in the oven to keep warm and called out again, “Tasha?”

A gift bag on the coffee table in the living room caught his eye; it was black with the silver Avengers logo on both sides. Frowning slightly, he made his way over to it and looked inside. He had to grin when he read the note on top of a layer of tissue paper. ‘Go ahead and peek.’ Natasha … Natasha knew him entirely too well.

Sitting on the couch, he removed the note and the tissue paper, uncovering a riot of brightly colored … silky something. Hesitantly, he reached for the lurid green. He laughed out loud when it turned out to be a pair of Hulk-themed boxers. The green background was broken up with bright purple letters spelling ‘SMASH!’ He set them aside and reached in for the next pair.

The Thor boxers had a silver and black pattern that looked like armor with a swath of red across the back, looking remarkably like a cape.

The next pair he pulled out was bright red and gold designed like Tony’s debut Iron Man suit, complete with a vivid blue arc reactor centered over the fly.

The Captain America boxers were the bright blue of Cap’s USO costume with little flying shields all over them.

Predictably, the Black Widow pair was black with red hourglasses.

The last one was a dark purple with lighter purple bullseyes; again, not really surprising.

Curious, he looked at the label on the Hawkeye pair and saw the official Avengers Foundation logo. Clint idly wondered how much money would be raised from the sale of these things to benefit the various charities the team supported. Examining each pair a little closer, he could tell they were well-made. The silk was quality and the elastic felt really durable. He also noted that they were all in his size.

He took another look in the bag; the boxers wouldn’t have filled it, there had to be more. Removing another layer of tissue paper revealed a froth of satin and lace in vibrant colors. He sucked in a deep breath. He’d had a pretty active sex life. He’d lived with Bobbi for years, both before and during their short marriage. He’d also lived with Natasha for over four years; they’d been sleeping together longer than that, and working closely as partners even longer. Clint knew lingerie when he saw it.

He swallowed hard and his hands trembled a little as a hundred images of Natasha wearing what he knew was in that bag flashed through his mind.

The first set’s bra had Captain America shield cups and was trimmed in red, white, and blue lace. It looked like it would offer a lot of support, but was still surprisingly soft. The matching blue hipsters had a white star on the front and on the butt.

The cups of the red and gold set were shaped like Iron Man’s mask, the panties simple bikinis in red satin edged in gold lace. They were relatively tame, considering the inspiration. Upon closer look, he saw the straps on the bra were removable and adjustable, so it could be worn a variety of ways.

The next set made him snort. The boyshorts were the same lurid green as the Hulk boxers with the same ‘SMASH!’ in purple across the front. But the demi-cups were patterned to look like Hulk fists. Clint wondered what Bruce would think of that.

Thor’s armor pattern was repeated on both the sports bra and high cut briefs of the next set, with the same cape design on the rear of the briefs.

He wasn’t really surprised to find an hourglass front clasp on the Black Widow set. But there was something about the black satin straps on the bra and the hips of the panties that drew his attention. He grinned when he found hidden recesses that would be just the right size for a USB stick or folded cash. He spent long moments lost in a fantasy about peeling the black satin and red lace off Natasha.

He shook himself out of the daydream and looked in the bag for the last set. It was empty, which really disappointed him. He’d been looking forward to persuading Natasha to model the Hawkeye set for him.

“Hey.” The sultry voice coming from the direction of the bedroom startled him and he looked up to find Natasha leaning against the doorframe, wearing one his bullseye t-shirts. The shirt hit her mid-thigh and apparently she wasn’t wearing anything else. Something about her wearing his clothes really did it for him and she knew it; however, he was still fuming a little about the lack of Hawkeye lingerie.

“What?” he asked indignantly, indicating the now empty bag. “No Hawkeye set?”

Natasha smirked and arched a brow at him. She pushed off the doorframe and turned back toward the bedroom. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him.

“I’m wearing it,” she said in her most seductive voice. Her heated look had him rising off the couch and stalking across the room toward her, indignation forgotten.

She was waiting for him next to the foot of the bed, t-shirt on the floor at her feet. His blood heated as he took in the sight before him. Seeing her in the dark purple lingerie struck something surprisingly possessive in him. A light purple bullseye covered each cup and the front of the skimpy panties. Both pieces were trimmed in matching light purple lace, ribbons were tied on the hips of the panties and the front clasp of the bra was a pair of crossed arrows.

“Jesus, Tasha, you’re killing me.”

\----------

They were both trying to catch their breath when Clint rolled them over. Natasha came to a rest above him, his arms wrapped around her, her face tucked into his neck. They spent several minutes just laying together, bodies relaxed and breathing evening out.

“You were quite … inspired,” Natasha said later as she scooted down Clint’s body. She folded her arms on his chest and rested her chin on top of them.

“You are quite inspirational. And I really, really liked the lingerie.” He played with her hair and ran his hands lightly up and down her back. Both were enjoying the closeness and the comedown after truly amazing sex.

“Did you like the bows?” Natasha asked. He could hear the amusement in her voice.

“Bows?”

“On the panties. The _bows_.”

“Oh god, Nat, that was terrible,” Clint chuckled. “Whose idea was that?”

“Pepper came up with the concept for the line and asked me for design ideas.” She grinned at him. “It’s going to be a full line for both men and women. Briefs, trunks, boxers, boxer briefs, even bikinis for the men. And a variety of mix and match bras and panties for the women’s line. All six Avengers’ patterns will be available in each style.”

“Well, remind me to thank Pepper later,” he said then leaned in to kiss her. “The image of you in that purple Hawkeye underwear is going in my highlight reel for lonely nights.”

“I thought you’d like it.” She was serious all of a sudden, “You don’t get enough merchandise.”

Clint snorted. “That’s what I get for not being green, godly, enhanced, or flashy.” He rolled them over again and settled on top of her, mouthing at her neck. “Or sexy as hell.”

“Well, you got that last part wrong,” she moaned as Clint’s teeth scraped lightly beneath her ear. “You are too sexy as hell.”

\----------

Hunger woke him up an hour or so later and Clint remembered the vindaloo. He nudged Natasha awake and they climbed out of bed to have a late dinner.

Clint crossed the room and opened his dresser drawer only to find at least a dozen pairs of Black Widow patterned boxers and briefs. There wasn’t a scrap of white to be found.

"Nat, where the hell are all my boxers? And is this a … thong?" He heard the horror in his voice.

She just laughed.


End file.
